


Water of Life

by psychoadept



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "baptism as a euphemism" (though how I got from that to this is probably clear as mud), combined with mention of a "pearl necklace." Think very young Giles, just beginning to veer away from the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water of Life

"Don't be a prude. Do you want to do the spell or don't you?"

"Course I do. I just--I really have to--?"

"*What* does the text say?"

"'The wine of the soul and the water of life...'"

"Blood. And *semen*. I'd do it myself, but then it'd be my spell, wouldn't it?"

"All right, all right. Just... could you not stare at me?"

"You know, it'd be better if you did it directly--"

"Ethan."

"They don't teach you anything remotely interesting in Watcher school, do they?"

"Ethan!"

"Fine, do it in the bowl. I'll just be over here. Waiting..."


End file.
